In order to be able to assess and evaluate the attention of a driver of a motor vehicle to the current traffic conditions, simple input signals and input sources are currently used, such as, for example, braking activities and acceleration activities of the driver, as well as operations of an indicator and of a steering wheel angle by the driver. In addition, eye scanners are occasionally used, which are intended to detect frequent blinking as an indication of fatigue. Owing to the small number of input sources, the number of faults due to interference, by the driving assistance system, that is not wanted by the driver can be too high for a given road safety situation. Situations also arise which are detrimental to road safety if a driver is not paying attention.